The Kitten has Claws
by fetching-trekky
Summary: Harry/Fred/George. Another of those kitty stories, hopefully. I love this pairing and there should be more of it. Also on my ao3 Harry is sent a letter from Gringotts. Using the portkey given to escape the dreaded Dursleys, Harry has new questions that need answering. Can the young man find a place that's safe from the people who want him to return? And who can Harry truly trust?
1. Chapter I: Opportunities a' Knockin'

Tags: Underage, kitty!Harry, Fred/George/Harry, twincest, slash, Harry finds out!, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Dumbledore bashing, slight-MollyRonGinny&amp;Hermionebashing, the twins care about Harry, powerful!Harry,

Ok, so I know this is a well used...plot line? I guess. But I do adore a good kitty!Harry story. Plus, there really isn't enough F/H/G fics out there, and that is so sad. Such a beautiful ship. So, hopefully this story is ok. I own nothing! Any resemblance to another fanfic work is unintentional. If there is something similar and I don't realize, hopefully the wonderful author that inspired it will take it as the compliment they deserve. But in all seriousness, I really have a bad memory and I really don't want to offend anyone! Thank you for your time! Please visit me on Tumblr!

For clarification: Harry has already defeated Voldemort in tOotP.

Harry looked at the clock.

10:45 pm.

He sighed, not for the first time that night, and laid back down carefully. His uncle had, once again, beat him a few hours before. The older Harry got, the less reason could be found to beat him. Of course, this was because he was old enough to actually do his chores without mistake, no longer burning or dropping the food on accident. No, Harry was not punished for innocent mistakes, but for the mistake of existing, or breathing too loudly, whatever his uncle could think of. Harry was tired of it.

10:50 pm.

Harry stared at the ceiling, pondering his options. _To wait for another two years before I am of age, or to run away. Of course there really is only one option, but how could I do it?_

Harry sighed once again. _I couldn't do it. Even after defeating Voldemort, I'm forced to stay here. I wouldn't have anywhere to go, even if I could leave. _His thoughts were interrupted by a tapping from the window. Harry got up from his bed and paced towards the window looking out to see a small brown owl. Opening the window, Harry allowed the owl entrance, and the owl flew to stoop on the back of the wobbly chair in front of the slanted walked towards the bird, handing it a few owl treats.

The owl held two letters, one with a large roman numeral for 'one' on the front in red, and another with the numeral for 'two' in red. Harry took the letters and the owl took flight, back out the window. Harry turned back towards the letters and opened the one with the letter I.

_Lord Potter,_

_Hopefully our letter finds you well. Regretfully, our meeting can not be delayed any further in response to your wishes. Our owl has delivered to you two letters. The second letter is a portkey that requires first a drop of blood to open, and then the reading of the password out loud. We await your arrival. _

_Ragnarok, Goblin of Gringotts_

_Manager of the Potter affairs_

Harry put down the letter and looked at the second curiously. _Gringotts? I didn't know the Potter's had a Gringotts manager. Why haven't I heard of this before? _

Harry, surprised and very confused at the contents of the first letter, opened the top drawer within the desk and pulled out a small pocket knife and his first aid kit. He opened the knife and set it down on his bed, to then open the first aid kit and pull out an alcohol swab and a plaster. Using the swab on first his finger, then his knife, Harry pricked his finger before letting a drop of blood fall on the envelope. Harry ran the swab once more over his finger on put on the plaster while the letter glowed for a moment.

Harry was conscious of the fact that he couldn't currently use magic, and he wasn't allowed to heal anything. He was painfully aware. He could have used even the most minor of healing spells since he reached the house at the beginning of summer.

Harry swooped down and picked up the letter, opening it and pulling out the parchment inside.

_Portkey password: Golden Galleon _

Harry hesitated, then rushed into action. _I could use this to leave here. Maybe stay at the Leaky Cauldron for a night before finding a place to stay. _He thought as he went to pack all his things into his trunk. Once finished, he moved over to Hedwig.

"Hedwig, I need you to leave and go hang around Diagon Alley. In a few day, I know you'll be able to find me like you always do." Hedwig's eyes narrowed before she huffed and flew to nip affectionately a Harry's hair, to then leave through the still open window.

Harry walked towards the window and closed it up before grabbing his trunk and the letter.

"Golden Galleon!" he spoke, and Harry Potter was there no more.


	2. Chapter II: Distinctly Wrong

Thank you so much for the kind words. Here is a new chapter! I hope everything is okay.

Harry arrived at the Gringotts portkey pad in a flop, his trunk narrowly missing him be a few inches.

"Please clear the landing pad." Spoke a goblin near the door to the room, and Harry scrambled up to grab his trunk and walk towards the door. Nodding his head towards the goblin, who seemed a bit surprised at the acknowledgement, Harry exited the room that entered into the entryway and out into the floor of the bank. Tellers desks ran from wall to wall, and Harry walked towards a free one.

"Excuse me, sir." Harry spoke.

"Yes?" The goblin replied with a grinning sneer.

"I was asked to come for a meeting with the Potter affairs manager," Harry trailed off.

"Ah, yes. Griphook!" The goblin called behind him.

"Yes, Clawfang?" Answered a familiar goblin from the side of the teller's desk.

"Take Mr. Potter to Ragnarok's office."

"Yes, right away. This way ," the goblin motioned for Harry to follow him.

Harry grabbed his trunk and hurried after the goblin on light feet. They walked through two rooms before they approached a pair of double doors with the name 'Ragnarok' emblazoned on the door in gold script. Griphook knocked on the door and opened it, seemingly after an unheard command. After opening the door, the goblin left after a bow and Harry was left to enter the room.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. It is nice to meet you at last. I know you did not wish to hear about your estates, but I fear this meeting was necessary." Ragnarok spoke, before motioning for Harry to sit.

"Excuse me, but I'm a bit confused. You say I have spoken to you about not wanting to meet, but I've never spoken to you before. I didn't even know I had an estate." The Potter said.

"Mr. Potter, we have received letters from you for at least five years, along with letters from your magical guardian with your blood signature. These are very serious allegations. Are you sure you want to proceed?" The goblin asked, a grim look falling over his face.

"Yes, sir. Could I please look at the letters you received? And if I may ask, who is my magical guardian? And why do I have one? I believed my guardians were the Dursleys." Harry said, bemused.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, one moment," began the goblin, quickly writing something down on a piece of parchment, and pressing a inconspicuous stone on his desk.

"Yes, Blowaxe speaking," came a voice from the stone, surprising Harry.

"Blowaxe, I need an inheritance room reserved for a Mr. Hadrian Potter."

"Room 2078 reserved for Mr. Hadrian Potter." replied Blowaxe. A click signaled the end of transmission.

"Mr. Potter, I must inform you that a portion of the following conversation must be recorded for our records as well as our attorneys, if deemed necessary," Ragnarok explains as he waves his hand and a piece of parchment as well as a small white stone appears before Harry on the desk. "We use memory stones for this process. Please sign the contract stating you are fully aware of the required recording." He continues, handing Harry a quill.

Harry takes the quill and signs 'Harry Potter' on the parchment, startling as a subsequent glow engulfs the writing. The goblin waves his hand and the stone blinks while the parchment disappears.

"Sir, why did you call me Hadrian instead of Harry. I thought my name was just Harry, not that it was short for anything." Harry inquires, still very confused.

"You didn't know your full name?" The account manager asks surprised.

"I thought I did. Harry James Potter," the words trailed off.

"Mr. Potter, your full name is Hadrian James Charlus Potter. Named for your mother's father, your father, and your father's father, if your records are correct."

Stunned, Harry sat back in his chair. Ragnarok waited for Harry to absorb the information.

"Mr. Potter, would you please answer a few questions for the record?" He asked.

"Sure," replied the bewildered teen.

"Have you any knowledge of your accounts here at Gringotts?"

"I have a vault with money for school from my parents. I have only come to Gringotts once when I was eleven with Hagrid. That's it." Harry replied hesitantly.

"You have not heard about any other vaults you may own?"

"Nothing, sir."

"Do you know who your Magical Guardian is?"

"No, sir."

"Do you know what a Magical Guardian is?"

"No, sir."

"Very well," the manager paused for a moment and flip to a page in the folder in front of him. "To begin, I will cover what I can in my office, and then we shall cover the rest after your inheritance test. By my records, your current Magical Guardian is Albus Dumbledore. A Magical Guardian is assigned to every muggle raised child. Knowledge of this child's existence is recording within the records of the Ministry upon birth by the use of a knowledge spell. Each time a magical signature is emitted for the first time upon birth, the knowledge spell is recorded in the records. Originally, your parents were your Magical Guardians, however upon their death, custody was given to Sirius Black, before custody changed once more through the actions of Albus Dumbledore, two days before Sirius Black's incarceration. A Magical Guardian's duty is to inform their ward of the magical world, and to educate him or her in its customs. Ensuring their home is safe for the magical child is also a big responsibility. About seventy years ago, a law to prevent a magical child from learning about the magical world was passed, said law only allows children to be informed upon school entry."

"Sir, I don't understand. Professor Dumbledore never spoke of anything like this."

The goblin hesitated for a moment before he asked,"Mr. Potter, could you describe your guardians and living conditions from before your school admittance and currently? Dumbledore has always been very vague concerning your location."

Harry paused before beginning. "I lived with my Uncle, Aunt, and Cousin. My...childhood wasn't very good. I...lived in a cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven and my Hogwarts letter came addressed to the 'Cupboard Under the Stairs'. Then, I was moved into the my cousin's second bedroom that stored his broken toys. I...was given...chores to do when I turned four. Until then, I had pretty much been ignored. My chores included washing, cleaning, and tidying the house. I did laundry and cooked for the family, though I wasn't...allowed to eat very much of it. I washed and painted the outside of the house, and took care of the garden and lawn. When I began the chores, if I made a mistake, I was...punished. Most of the time, until I was nine, my punishments were a few days without food or something. More...punishments were added after that," Harry said in a monotone voice, trailing to a whisper at the last for words. "I didn't really know it could be any different until I went to preschool. My uncle wouldn't let me read my Hogwarts letter at all, but they kept coming. We all ran from them, I didn't really understand what was going on, I didn't know about magic, even though weird things happened around me. Hagrid finally came with a letter on my birthday and took me to get my school supplies. He was the one who told me about magic. I never got any additional lessons."

"Mr. Potter, I must inform you that your treatment so far has been against the Ministries law. For any further actions to be taken, you will have to perform a wizard's oath stating that everything you have told us is true," Ragnarok said grimly.

"A wizard's oath?" Harry asked.

"A binding contract performed by magic itself. We have a general format you can use." He replied, handing Harry a scroll of parchment. "You must read it aloud."

Harry read the parchment silently, then aloud inputting what was needed.

"_I, Hadrian James Charlus Potter, swear upon my magic, that all given statements are true, and may be followed as thus in any investigations proceeding this vow. So mote it be." _An aura surrounding Harry glowed brightly for a moment, before it dimmed and extinguished.

"Very well. We shall begin our investigation. As we are investigating your previous accommodations, a room will be available for the night within our walls. I shall take you to them on the way to your inheritance test. Please follow me."

Thank you for reading! Please review or comment on what you might want to see. I kind of have the general idea for this story, but for the first chapters I'm pretty much just laying the groundwork. Thanks!


End file.
